Patch - 2019.10.17
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou: ''Adjusted the bonus Movement Speed and Attack Speed received from "Minato permanently gains 10% bonus Movement Speed and 10% bonus Attack Speed, the effect is doubled for 5 seconds when dealing damage against enemies" to "Minato gains 15% bonus Movement Speed and 25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Attack Speed (upgraded at level 6/11/16) for 2 seconds when dealing damage against enemies". *''Hiraishin Kunai Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 4.5/4/3.5/3/2.5 (reducible cooldown) seconds to 2 seconds (static cooldown). *''Hiraishin Kunai Q: ''Chakra cost reduced from 60 to 55. *''Rasengan W: ''The effectiveness of the debuff from being hit by Rasengan adjusted from "Rasengan reduces target's Movement Speed by 10/15%/20%/25%/30% for 3 seconds and silences the target for 1 second" to "Rasengan reduces target's Movement Speed by 15% for 3 seconds and briefly silences the target (less than a second)". *''Hiraishin no Jutsu E: ''Removed the passive effect where it increases Minato's Attack Damage by8/12/16/20/24 and Armor Penetration by 15%. *''Hiraishin no Jutsu E: ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Holie: ''Adjusted the reducible interval to be able to launch Holie along with Shinku's skills from 20 seconds to 30 seconds. *''Rose Storm Q: ''Base damage of the storms when passing through enemies adjusted from 35/55/75/95/115 to 20/40/60/80/100. *''Rose Storm Q: ''AP ratio of the sustained damage from storms when staying in place adjusted from AP per hit to AP per hit. *''Petal Baptism Q: ''AP ratio of the sustained damage from storms adjusted from AP per hit to AP per hit, also adjusted the duration from 2.4 seconds to 2.2 seconds. *''Rose Assault W: ''The damage from the explosion of energy bullet adjusted from 60/100/140/180/220 + AP to 30/50/70/90/110 + AP. *''Rose Assault W: ''Added the effect to increase the damage of energy bullet as follows: When the energy bullet travels more than 700 range, each 10 additional range increases the damage of the explosion from energy bullet by 1%, up to 100% extra damage. *''Petal Guard W: ''Adjusted the timing to gain shield effect from "immediately received" to "received after the dash ends". *Replaced Zhuge Liang with Mavis Vermillion. *Base Health increased from 524 to 564. *Base Armor increased from 12 to 15. *''Fire Attack Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 13/12/11/10/9 seconds to 11/10/9/8/7 seconds. *''Tajuu Shuriken no Jutsu W: ''The number of bouncing basic attacks available adjusted from 2/3/4/5/6 attacks to 4/5/6/7/8 attacks. *''Quadruple Pain Q: ''The reduction on the cooldown for each unused sub-cast of this skill reduced from 4 seconds per cast to 3 seconds per cast. *''Fairy Dance - Standby E: ''The bonus Movement Speed received from each stack of casting Quadruple Pain Q adjusted from 5% per stack to 2%/3%/4%/5%/6% per stack. *''Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing Q: ''Adjusted the splash attack from "dealing of Amakusa's Attack Damage damage to all enemy units around the primary target in a cone-shaped area with 450 splash range" to "dealing of Amakusa's Attack Damage damage to all enemy units around the primary target in a cone-shaped area with 450 splash range, the splash damage is halved to of Amakusa's Attack Damage against non-hero units". *''Lightning Palm (Izutsushi) Q: ''Ths splash damage around Killua and the first target hit by the skill adjusted from 20/35/50/65/80 + AP to 30/45/60/75/90 + AP. ---- *Adjusted the AP ratio of each lightning from Lightning Domain (Denkouryouiki) R from AP to AP. ---- *Added new UNIQUE Passive: '''For every 2 levels of this equipment, increases your Critical Strike Chance by 1%, up to a total of 8%. *Added 7% Critical Strike Chance as a new stat for equipment. *Adjusted Health Regeneration per 5 seconds from 40 to 60. *Adjusted Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds from 15 to 25. ---- '''Heroes *Hero Card - Lelouch is available for 6000 Gold and 45 Diamonds on Item Mall after the update. Skins *Mavis Vermillion's Skin Card - Halloween Witch Mavis (万圣节女巫) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 18th October 2019. *Li Syaoran's Skin Card - Katsushika Hokusai (葛饰北斋) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 18th October 2019.（After purchasing this skin, you will also receive an exclusive pet Octopus (八爪鱼)). ---- Titles 100 Wins Title: Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou | Konoha's Yellow Flash (黄色闪光) 300 Wins Title: Yondaime Hokage | Fourth Hokage (四代目火影) 100 Wins Title: Fifth Doll (第五人偶) 300 Wins Title: Queen of Red Roses (红蔷薇の女王) 500 Wins Title: Black Tea (红茶) (Special Title) 1000 Wins Title: Aizou Heison no Shukumei | The Destiny of Intertwinement Between Love and Hate (爱恨交织の宿命) 300 Wins Title: Angel of Black Roses (黑蔷薇の天使) 500 Wins Title: Lactic Acid Bacteria | LAB (乳酸菌) (Special Title) 1000 Wins Title: Aizou Heison no Shukumei | The Destiny of Intertwinement Between Love and Hate (爱恨交织ノ宿命) ---- *Fixed the storms of Petal Baptism Q ''dealt multiple hits of the skill damage at once. *Fixed ''Atem des Eises W where it could repeat the effect of spell vamp on each damage dealt on enemies. *Fixed the missing of basic attack's special effects. ---- ----